<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco Malfoy with a shy! male reader headcanons by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153520">Draco Malfoy with a shy! male reader headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draco Malfoy with a shy! male reader headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- You don’t know how it happened, but you somehow managed to be potion partners with the famous Draco Malfoy, which means that you’ll have to be partners with him <em>for </em><em>the rest of the year.</em></p><p>- Which also means that it won’t be fun because you know what kind of person he is and how he can easily get annoyed.</p><p>- And also, he’s very hot.</p><p>- All of those factors makes you extremely nervous.</p><p>- And the fact that you’re nervous makes you stutter the instructions badly and tremble too much when you’re pouring something.</p><p>- Which makes you mess up your potions and therefore not get a really good grade.</p><p>- Which would also make Draco extremely annoyed at you.</p><p>- Actually, he would be pissed.</p><p>- How <em>dare </em>you make him have such poor grades? And at something he’s <em>good </em>at!?</p><p>- Normally he wouldn’t even have acknowledged your name, but now, your face is forever printed in his mind.</p><p>- He wishes he could somehow mess up your grades on other classes, but you only have this one shared class and you’re his partner, so he can’t do that.</p><p>- Instead, he tries to annoy you in hallways with his ‘friends’.</p><p>- Which would have normally worked if you didn’t have kick-ass friends protecting you like you’re their own child all the time.</p><p>- So it turns out he can’t really do his usual tricks on you.</p><p>- So he’s even more pissed off now.</p><p>- You feel really bad, too…</p><p>- Not because he constantly tries to intimidate you (you’ve had your fair share of bullies in the past, so it doesn’t affect you that much now)</p><p>- No, you feel bad because you know you’re the reason why his grades are going down.</p><p>- So you try your best to get better at making potions, even going as far as getting private lessons with Hermione Granger.</p><p>- It’s hard and it is boring the hell out of you, but it’s worth it, because suddenly, the grades are going way back up.</p><p>- You get confused though when Draco seems even more frustrated than before.</p><p>- Well, there was a small period where he was smiling and almost (<em>almost</em>) congratulating you too, but then he started getting annoyed and he now keeps grumbling under his breath.</p><p>- And you don’t quite understand what you did wrong?</p><p>- You’ve been getting used to his presence, so you’re shyness is not as bad as in the beginning.</p><p>- Though, you’re still stuttering sometimes and your face gets red all the time from embarrassment (<strike><em>or </em></strike><strike><em>just because you’re fucking standing beside Draco and he’s fucking </em></strike><strike><em>hot, damn</em></strike>)</p><p>- So maybe he just… doesn’t like you?</p><p>- But see, you’re wrong about that.</p><p>- In fact, Draco’s really grateful that you made all this progress just for him.</p><p>- <b>But you don’t need to know that.</b></p><p>- <b>Ever.</b></p><p>- It’s just that… you’re cute.</p><p>- Like… really cute.</p><p>- And he hates it.</p><p>- Gosh, can’t you stop stuttering for one second?</p><p>- And stop blushing all the time too!</p><p>- His heart can’t take it, goddammit!</p><p>- Also, if you could look into his eyes for more than one second, it would be appreciated.</p><p>- Not because he likes your eyes or anything (<strike><em>he </em></strike><strike><em>does</em></strike>)</p><p>- You still think he hates you though.</p><p>- Until one day where he asks if you’re going to his next Quidditch match</p><p>- You’re <em>very </em>confused.</p><p>- “Are you coming or not?”</p><p>- “Um… I-I mean… do you want me to come?”</p><p>- You almost freeze in shock when you see his face turns red.</p><p>- “What? N-no! I just wanna be sure I don’t see your face while I’m playing.”</p><p>- He then leaves, mumbling under his breath like he always does.</p><p>- His excuse is so poor that even you don’t believe it.</p><p>- You pretty much understood right then that he actually liked you.</p><p>- He just didn’t really know how to act on his feelings.</p><p>- But <em>you? </em>Making the first move?</p><p>- <em>Hell.</em></p><p>- <em>No.</em></p><p><em>- </em>Your heart would explode from anxiety alone.</p><p>- You do go see him play the game though, and you cheer for him when he catches the Golden Snitch.</p><p>- He saw you from the corner of his eyes too, and it made him smile (<strike><em>you saw it</em></strike>)</p><p>- But does it go further than this? Absolutely not.</p><p>- Unless you count the times where he just randomly follows you around and just keeps talking.</p><p>- Or when he forces you to come with him to Hogsmeade Village because… because…</p><p>- “Just come with me, will you!?”</p><p>- Because he wants to spend time with you, you guess.</p><p>- And so you do come with him, and the two of you always have a great time.</p><p>- You</p><p>always ask yourself if Draco considers these dates.</p><p>- Wait… can you call these dates? Not really… right?</p><p>- But at the same time… yes…?</p><p>- Honestly, you’re just confused.</p><p>- The day he decides to kiss you is when you’re out walking in the snow, and he just plains out grab you while you were talking and plants his lips unto yours.</p><p>- Your face is <em>so </em>hot after he pulls away and you have difficulties to even produce a sound.</p><p>- His face is also red, though you’re pretty sure it’s not as bad as yours.</p><p>- “Just… just don’t read too much into this, okay?”</p><p>- Oh, but you <em>do </em>read too much into this.</p><p>- Draco Malfoy just <em>kissed you.</em></p><p><em>- </em>What… what, but…”</p><p>- “Fine! I like you. Just don’t bother me with this.”</p><p>- You’re still staying silent when you both walk back to Hogwarts (<strike><em>though you’re smiling like crazy because he’s holding your hand and he said that he liked you and oh my god are you guys now dating, what?</em></strike>)</p><p>- “Oh, by the way.”</p><p>- His grin when he looks at you almost kills you.</p><p>- “You’re my boyfriend now.”</p><p>- Okay, now you’re dead.</p><p>- Actually, no, you’re still breathing (how is it still possible?)</p><p>- But potions classes are way better after that.</p><p>- And really, who cares if you get a slightly bad grade, huh?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>